


You're Safe

by superwoman1015 (kathiann)



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiann/pseuds/superwoman1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-mix of chapter 5 of Evil_Little_Dog's "Five Cliches that Mary and Marshall Fell In To" the chapter titled "Not!Drunken Sex" Mary calls Marshall from a bar too drunk to drive home and he picks her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Cliches that Mary and Marshall Fell In To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319926) by [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog). 



> When I got my assignment for this remix I was a bit surprised, I had expected to get matched with one of the handful of Mentalist authors who had singed up, as that was the only show that I qualified in. But when I saw Evil_Little_Dog's name I did a double take, because I never expected to match on In Plain Sight and almost hadn't even listed it. I really enjoyed reading all of Evil_Little_Dog's fics and revisiting one of my favorite TV shows.

Marshall sat on his couch watching the evening news, again. He had watched the news at 5:00 and was now watching the same talking heads blather on at 10:00. Even though the stories were not likely to change, he still felt compelled to watch. This was his life. Staying home at night, trying not to think about his partner.

Mary. Just the thought of her got him riled up. He loved her, of that he was sure, but he wasn’t sure if the feelings she was stirring in him lately had more to do with live or frustration. She was engaged. To Raf. And she hadn’t told him. Not until he had to drag it out of her.

And now, this was his life. He was truly pathetic. Even the classes he took to fill his free time had list their meaning. He hated watching his partner waist her life on a man that she didn’t really love, that she wasn’t happy with. At least he hadn’t turned to the bottle, though he was sorely tempted.

Marshall sighed. Turning off the TV once the opening monologue of whatever comedian was running the late night talk show these days was over, he was heading to his room for an early night when his cell phone ringing from where he had it charging on the kitchen counter stopped him. There were only so many people who would be calling him this late at night. To his knowledge, none of his witnesses were in crises at the moment, though that was always subject to change, so that left only one person.

“Mary, it’s late.” He said in lieu of hello when he picked up the phone.

“No shit Numb Nuts. Bar tender won’t let me drive home, stole my keys. Come get me.”

Marshall didn’t bother asking why she was calling him and not her fiancé, nor did he ask why she wasn’t calling her mother or sister. He just pulled from her the name of the bar that she was currently a prisoner at and went to get her.

Because that was what he always did. He was always there for her, no matter what. Always the one who Mary could call, no matter the time. The tireless best friend and occasional whipping boy. And he put up with it. Because he was in love with his best friend and could do nothing about it.

He parked in front of the run down shack that Mary had picked to get drunk in and sighed. He saw her Probe parked in a far corner of the parking lot and hopped that it wouldn’t get towed. He had no desire to take a hung over Mary to an impound lot in the morning. It was his day off. He had plans. He was going on a tour of local desert gardens. He had bought his ticket months ago and didn’t want it to go to waste.

He opened the door and slowly went into the dim room. He could see Mary sitting at the bar nursing a glass with ice and an amber liquid he was relatively certain was whisky. He sat on the stool next to her and waited until she looked at him to speak.

“Shouldn’t you be at home with your fiancé?”

“He’s an idiot.” She mumbled behind his glass. “And besides, Bradi and Jinx are there and I don’t want to deal with any of them right now.”

“So, are we just going to sit in the bar all night?”

“No.”

Marshall sighed and signaled to the bartender to give him her bill. He pulled out his credit card and handed it to the portly man before tuning on his stool to face Mary fully.

“Then why am I here.”

“I don’t want to be alone.” He voice was so small, so afraid, that his heart broke a little for her. He wanted to pull her into his arms and cradle her and tell her that she would never be alone as long as she had him, but he knew Mary. He knew that no matter how vulnerable she looked she would never let him get that close to her.

“Let’s get you home.” He said, helping her stand.

“Not my home,” she mumbled. She seemed drunker than when he’d talked to her on the phone. “Your home.”

“Ok, Mary. I’ll take you to my home.”

He helped her into the car, and watched her out of the corner of his eye as they drove. Even in the stupor that she was in, she was beautiful. He wanted her to be happy, and he wished that he could somehow make that happen.

He pulled into his driveway and pulled up short when Mary opened the door before he had stopped completely. He followed her slowly; he was suddenly tired. Weary of the drudgery of life. Mary was waiting impatiently by his door and pushed past him before he had even gotten his key out of the lock. He shook his head. She was always in a rush. He pulled his keys out of the lock and shut the door.

Marshall opened his mouth to tell Mary to slow down when he found himself pushed up against the door he had just closed. Mary had her hands around his head and pressed her lips to his mouth. And for a brief moment, Marshall gave into the want and longing that he’d been feeling. He wrapped his arms around her waist, allowed himself to kiss her back. Her moth on his was everything he’d dreamed of since that night in the barn when Trina was being held at gunpoint by diamond smugglers.

But he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t let her think that he had taken advantage of her being drunk. He loved her, respected her. He groaned as Mary pushed her tongue into his mouth, she tasted like whisky, and moved his hands between their bodies, pushing Mary back slightly.

“Mary. Mar…” He paused a moment while Mary’s look shot daggers at him. “You don’t want this. I know that. I’m not going to let you make a decision you’re going to regret in the morning. That’s why you’re here and not at home. Because I’m safe and because I love you and will always take care of you.”

“Raf doesn’t like my job. He doesn’t like that I can’t tell him what I do.” Mary buried her face in Marshall’s shoulder and he brought his arms up to cradle her. He felt her body shaking slightly with sobs and knew that she wouldn’t remember this in the morning.

“I know, Mar, I know.” They stood in his front hall for what seemed like ages while she sobbed. When she was done and hanging slightly lip in his arms, he guided her towards his bedroom and gave her a t-shirt to ware. She was going to be hung-over in the morning, but at least she was safe here tonight.


End file.
